Nitro (Geti186)
The Nitro are the backbone of Bisani Toribra’s Gourmet Industry, and they serve him out of respect of his prowess in the Gourmet fields, far exceeding even their civilization which has lasted millions of years. These Nitro are one of the most powerful creatures on the Primordial Gourmet World, and it is not common to see them easily holding their ground against even the likes of the Derous Dragon, or a horde of Braga Dragons. Power The Nitro are highly adaptable creatures, bolstered by a form of “Food Luck” which is unique to them. With it, they are capable of seeking out what they are looking out for in extreme speeds, as well as instantly decipher the preparation method of rare or dangerous foods. Aside from that, the Nitro have a level of hidden talent rarely seen amongst races, possessing a nearly flawless capacity for knowledge. Upon viewing certain attacks, its mind is capable of processing the exact movements and stance in order to replicate the attack to have the desired effect. With its incredible improvisation capability, the Nitro are also capable of blending multiple different kinds of attacks together to achieve a splendid combination of power, speed and flawless execution, dealing incredibly deadly blows with but the simplest of movements. The Nitro also have a ferocity which is never before seen in other creatures, girding itself for battle at every plausible moment in the wild, always looking out for challenges and foes to combat. It has even managed to challenge creatures far more powerful than itself – and win. For Bisani Toribra to have gained the utmost respect and eternal servitude of these creatures is a testament to his true power. Furthermore, the Nitro, to match its ferocity, also has the highest degree of Food Pressure – Food Oppression, whereby its will and desire to eat the target is expressed, strengthening its will and weakening others in subtle ways. It not only reduces the energy cost of its attacks by a large margin, it also causes the enemy to slip-up even more, wasting energy and losing the fluidity of their movements. Besides that, the amount of energy it receives from food is increased to a greater degree, and the Ancient Gourmet Cells are capable of using these energy to strengthen every tendon in the user’s body. As a result, it is not uncommon to see Nitros weighing about 1 million tons, yet maintain its unparalleled speed. Aside from that, the Nitro have Ancient Gourmet Cells, which control and enhance the body’s regeneration system, and boost the body’s capabilities. The most glaring form of these Gourmet Cells is that the food being eaten is immediately converted into useful muscle or body, demonstrating the Nitro’s massive regenerative capabilities. This allows them the instantaneous use of Autophagy, which converts stored fats and muscle into pure energy, which can be the deciding factor in tough matches. Some of the stronger Nitro which guard Bisani Toribra himself have even tougher skills and adaptations which make them truly unique, one of which is similar to Ganchoku’s ability to store food without altering mass, and others include the ability to manipulate the environment as if it were a child’s plaything, or the ability to project pure Appetite Energy – a devastating technique only masters can use. These pure Appetite Energy balls can be instantly conjured by these powerful Nitro to be the size of a Spirit Bomb, which describes the magnitude of their hunger and desire to sate it. Category:Page added by Geti186 Category:Creatures Category:Gourmet World Category:Races